


Tumblr Drabbles

by Shes_A_Fairytale



Category: RWBY
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shes_A_Fairytale/pseuds/Shes_A_Fairytale
Summary: A collection of my drabbles from Tumblr. Various ships, characters, ect.





	1. Team Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A real quick note is that this was written before Volume Five and was originally posted on my old tumblr. I promise my writing does get better.

“Since Ruby is getting back with her team I guess that makes us all a team.” Jaune said glancing over at Oscar. “We’ll need a team name.”

“We could be junior. J-N-O-R.” Nora replied.

“Still not a color.” Ren pointed out.

“Yeah plus it still doesn’t sound that great.” Jaune said.

“What about orange? O-R-N-J?” Ren suggested.

“I guess it’ll work.” Jaune replied. After second he turned to Oscar. “What’s your last name maybe we can work something out of that?”

“Pine.” Oscar answered.

Nora clapped her hand to her mouth. Ren reached over and put his hand on hers. Jaune glanced over at them. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” The other two nodded with smiles on their faces.

Jaune turned back to Oscar. “What do you think of think name JNPR?”

Nora and Ren looked at him hopefully. He felt a nudge of encouragement from Ozpin. Oscar smiled at his new teammates

“It’s perfect.”


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ask for this particular story had asked for Blake and Sun to have a video call while being away from each other. This is from my future RWBY AU where Blake leads the new White Fang and Sun is a professor at Haven.

Sun sighed as he read through his student's essays. Most of them weren't too bad but it was obvious that a few of them had put theirs together at the last second. Sure he may have pulled that back when he was a student but none of his had been this bad.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his scroll beginning to ring. According to the screen Blake had sent a request for a video chat. Sun used his tail to hold the scroll as he continued trying to work on the paperwork.

“Hey Blake,” he said with a smile when the video of his wife appeared on the screen. “How are things in Atlas going?”

Blake was sitting on a blue couch with her arm stretched to hold out her own scroll. “Hey. Things are….well I suppose they could be worse,” she paused for a second to take a deep breath, “The divide between faunus and humans was strong here, bridging that gap hasn't been easy.” Her ears flattened against her head.

“Hey everyone’s seen the news and from what it sounds like you and Weiss are doing a great job.” Blake only nodded in response so Sun continued, “I’ve got a few students from Atlas who have been doing a lot better in school, volunteering to answer questions in class, their grades have been going up.”

“Really?” Blake looked up in surprise, her ears perked back up as well.

“Yep and if you don’t believe me I’ll totally bring them up to Atlas so you can see them. I can claim it’s an educational field trip or something.”

Blake laughed at that. “Pretty sure that wouldn’t work.”

“Maybe not but you can’t blame a guy for trying.” He had gotten her to smile, mission accomplished.

“I miss you.”

That was enough to make Sun stop in mid mark on a paper. “See that field trip idea is sounding better and better all the time.”

“What’s this about a field trip?”

Weiss’s face appeared in scroll next to Blake’s. “Oh. Hello Professor Belladonna. I hope you aren’t talking about dragging kids all the way to Atlas when they have schoolwork to be doing.”

“Who me?” Sun waved his hand. “Of course not.”

“Uh huh.” Weiss stood up so that she was no longer in view of the camera. “We have another meeting with the council to go to so you two say your goodbyes.”

“Duty calls I guess. I'll try calling you again as soon as I can,” Blake said with a sigh. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

When the screen went black Sun softly added, “Miss you.”


	3. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was "Gauntlets & Greaves prompt: Late night meeting in a McDonald's restaurant, one of them is sad and the other tries to cheer them up!"

“You know this junk is terrible for you, right Blondie?”

Yang looked up from her barely touched Big Mac to see Mercury had decided to sit across from her. Despite his words he had several boxes of Mcnuggets on his tray, along with a large container of fries and a milkshake.

“Like you have any room to talk,” Yang replied pointing at his food. “Seriously who decides to order that much food at this time?”

“It’s called being hungry, that’s why people usually order food. Not so they can brood in a McDonald’s in the middle of the night.”

Yang wasn’t sure what made her angrier was the causal way he said that or the fact that he just outright called her out on brooding. She settled on that stupid smirk of his was what pissed her off. How dare anyone look so smug at one o'clock in the morning.

“I’m not brooding. I just wanted some time to myself.”

“Uh-huh.”

Yang folded her arms across her chest. “Why did you come over here for anyway? Is it just your goal in life to be a massive dick?”

If Mercury was insulted it didn’t show. He took a drink out of his milkshake and shrugged. Yang sighed, annoying or not he was here and she did need someone to talk to.

“I got a message from my mother this morning. She’s been wanting me to take over the Branwen family business.” She looked up to see if Mercury was going to react to that. He was chewing on some food but nodded to prove he was paying attention. “She wants me to drop everything here to run off to Mistral to start training. She said Vernal, my half sister, is already ready to start so if I want it I need to go there soon.”

“You’re really shitty at reading people aren’t you?”

That wasn’t the answer Yang had been expecting. Completely thrown off guard she replied, “What?”

“If the important thing was the business than your mother would just give it to your sis. She obviously wants you to run it and is trying to pressure you to get you to run it around her schedule. Call her later and tell her you need to focus on school and see if she doesn’t decide to tell you that she’ll hold off on giving you the business.”

“You sound really certain about that,” Yang muttered as she tried to imagine Raven’s face if she said that.

“I am,” he replied with his stupid smirk.

Yang hesitated before quietly adding, “There’s more to it than that.”

“Let me guess you don’t actually want to take over mommy’s business.”

Yang crossed her arms and grit her teeth together. “I never said anything like that.”

“Nope but I sit behind you in chemistry and I’ve heard you telling Weiss and Blake about your dad’s little auto shop. You always seem really happy when you talk about that and this is the first time I’ve heard you say anything about your mom’s business.”

Yang swore that he sounded bitter. However she didn’t think too much about it as she stared at him in shock. He also didn’t speak, just stared at her as he finished eating his last box of nuggets.

“I just don’t know what to do at this point,” Yang admitted as she ran her hand through her hair.

“Well up to you Blondie but if you want my advice I’d say that it doesn’t sound worth it to run off to Mistral when you got a good thing here.”

“Huh you almost didn’t sound like a complete prick there.”

“It’s been known to happen once or twice. If you take me out for food you may see it again,” he replied with a large grin.

Yang let out a laugh. “Are you telling me to ask you out?”

“Up to you if you want to,” Mercury stood up with his tray in hand. “I just decided I wasn’t going to leave until I got you to smile. You look a lot better when you’re happy.”


	4. Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine day 3 & 4 of Hummingbird Week (soft & murmur) hope y'all like it. Quick tw: Mention of scars, implied abuse, implied sex, and bisexual Qrow

“Where did these come from?” Summer asked, her fingers lightly tracing over Qrow’s scars.

Qrow knew that the subject couldn’t be avoided forever. He usually didn’t stick around long enough for women or men to ask about the scars. Things were certainly different with Summer.

One of those things was learning to balance between telling the truth and lying.

“Don’t remember,” was his response. It was technically true enough, between the grimm, punishments from the tribe, and villagers occasionally trying to fight back he couldn’t remember how he got each individual scar.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Summer said pulling away from him.

Qrow couldn’t tell if she thought she thought she upset him but he didn’t like her moving away from him. So just a little more truth couldn’t hurt.

“Listen, Summer, something you gotta understand about Raven and I is we grew up outside of the kingdoms. It’s different, rougher. You’re basically constantly fighting for your life out there.”

“You never mentioned anything about it before now,” Summer replied not hiding her surprise.

“It’s a sore subject for Rae and I.” Qrow ran a hand through his hair. “I can’t promise I’ll ever tell you the full story but let’s just say people like you and people like me aren’t the same.”

Summer was the embodiment of innocence, purity, and light. She was proof that maybe this world wasn’t such a shitty place to live after all. And him? He was the monster that raided villages, that parents warned their kids to run away from.

“Hey if you ever want to tell me or Tai go ahead. I’m not going to demand you tell us but sometimes talking about things can help.”

“Yeah, maybe one day.”

_Liar, you’ll never tell her the truth. You don’t want her to know what you are. You don’t want to scare her away._

“I love you,” Summer said with a yawn as she curled back up, with her head resting her head on his chest.

The words shocked Qrow. Oh sure Summer said it all the time but the way she had said it that time had been different. Softer and more serious. Qrow kissed the top of Summer’s forehead.

“Love you too Short Stack,” he murmured


	5. Keeping Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request asked for rich farmers with Whitley taking care of a very cold Oscar. I decided to make it a fantasy au because I've been wanting to write some more fantasy aus for a while now.

It wasn't often that the winter court got many visitors, let alone a powerful wizard like Ozpin. The announcement seemed to have father on edge so Whitley did everything to stay out of his father's path.

Today, the day the mage would be arriving, Whitley had settled in the library. He only half-heartedly flipped through a book as he heard mother and father screaming at each other. It seemed today mother had decided to be brave.

Whitley wished she wouldn't do that, especially when father was already in a foul mood.

The yelling eventually settled down but Whitley didn't dare leave his sanctuary. No doubt mother had run off to drink again, meaning she wouldn't be around to help bare father's temper.

Whitney's eyes darted up as the door opened. Much to his relief, it was only Klein. "I don't recall calling for you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt young master but your father ordered me to bring Master Ozpin's apprentice here," Klein replied. He gestured at a small dark-haired boy beside him. "Now I must get back to my duties but should either of you need anything please call me."

"Hi," the boy said keeping his eyes on the floor. "I'm Oscar." 

"Whitley," he responded putting his attention back on the book. Was this some kind of test from father? Why did he send the young mage here?

"Your wings are really pretty," Oscar said making Whitley look back up at him. "They look a lot like snowflakes."   
  
“That’s a rather inappropriate comment. Hasn’t your teacher taught you anything about how to conduct yourself when you are talking to a court member?” 

“Technically you aren’t are a court member yet, just one in training. So I’m still allowed to compliment you,” Oscar replied in a dry tone. 

Whitley scowled as he pretended to be reading his book. However, out of the corner of his eye, he kept an eye on Oscar as he began looking at the books that lined the shelves. It didn’t take long for Whitley to notice that Oscar was shivering and wrapping his arms around himself to stay warm. Of course, a human wouldn’t be used to the cold of Atlas. 

“We have a firepit over here,” Whitley said as he approached Oscar, noting that he was taller than the mage. “Come on I can light it before you freeze to death.” He put his hand on Oscar’s shoulder and guided him over to where the fire pit was. “Now there should be some matches somewhere.”    
  
“I can do it,” Oscar said shyly. He held out his hand and a spell circle with a gear in the middle appeared in front of him. Oscar’s eyes were closed in concentration as smoke began rising from the logs, eventually turning into a small fire. 

“That was unnecessary I could have handled it,” Whitely said rolling his eyes. 

“Oz is always getting on me about needing to practice my magic. He says that the more training you have the less it’ll drain your magic.” Despite the fire, Oscar was still shivering. “Are you not cold?”

“Of course not. My kind is well adjusted to these kinds of temperatures. Although if you took me to Vacuo’s desert it would be a different story.” He settled next to Oscar putting an arm around the mage, rising his body temperature to help keep Oscar warm.

“You don’t have to do that,” Oscar said, his cheeks turning red. 

“It wouldn’t look good on me if you were to be uncomfortable while staying in my home. And father would be rather upset if I were to ruin our reputation.” 

“No offense but I think he’s done that enough on his own,” Oscar replied. “That’s why Ozpin had to come out here, apparently he needs to negotiate peace between your father and Ironwood.” 

“That would take a miracle on your Master’s part.” Whitley immediately flinched when he realized he had made a rude comment about his father. He didn’t want to think about how father would react if he heard such a thing.

“Yeah probably,” Oscar replied as he laid his head on Whitley’s shoulder. “Well hey if I’m here maybe you can be a good host and show me around Atlas.” 

“Of course I could,” Whitley agreed a little too quickly. “If that’s what you want to do,” he added trying to sound professional. 

“Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for checking this out! If you'd like to send in request please send it over on my tumblr Shes-a-fairytale.


End file.
